Caught in a Feud
by NatsukiToko
Summary: Romania and England, who are un-officially dating, get into a gigantic fight! And who else has to solve this? Why, Svalbard of course! Svalbard belongs to me Fem! Romania belongs to a friend of mine, find her on DA here England belongs to Himiruya Hidekaz! (And the English people)


I smirked. It was funny to watch Romania and England go at it like a married couple. They would be, if I had anything to do with it. Romania is my closest friend, along with Liechtenstein and Hungary. England is possibly the most gentlemanly person I've ever met, and probably my most trusted ally. If I wasn't neutral.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID GIT" Screamed England. It wasn't a second later before Romania countered.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT ON FLIPPING DOPE! I DON'T WALK AROUND TALKING TO FLOATING AQUA BUNNIES OR WHATEVER!"

I saw England blush, but he retorted, "IT'S _FLYING MINT_ BUNNY, AND THERE'S ONLY ONE!" He added in a mutter. "At least I'm not a blood-sucking, sparkling, obnoxious ditz."

I couldn't help it. I gasped. Literally sucked in air so loud that Timbuktu must've heard it. England had taken one step too far. Romania gaped at him. Then, with one swift movement, slapped him across the face and hissed barely higher then a whisper. "_I'm _not bisexual jack ***". She turned on her heal and walked stiffly out of the room. I glared at England and darted after her.

It wasn't long before I heard her sobs coming from the closet hall. I put my ear up against it to listen. Romania was sniffing and muttering.

"Stupid jerk England." She murmured. I turned the knob and stepped in. Romania didn't look up, so I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Romania…" I began.

"Save it, Svalbard. I don't wanna hear that I should give that… that… That _jerk_ another chance."

I admit, I was a bit taken a back, but I continued, hopefully not letting anything show. "No, I agree you should let things cool down. I just can't believe…" I trailed off. Romania was easily offended, especially when it came to Twilight References. "I know you think he's the spawn of devil, but maybe, if you told me what started the fight, I could… Fix it?"

Romania rubbed her eyes and looked at me, very seriously. "He's a god **** jerk-face, that's what started the fight." She took one look at my expression and fixed her answer. "Okay. That's only part of it. I guess… I may have provoked him… I made fun of him and America… and his eyebrows." England had huge eyebrows. Seriously, you'd think they were caterpillars.

"I could talk to him, if you want." I said timidly.

Romania took out a can of what she referred to as "V8" and bit into the side, sucking out the red liquid it contained. "Would you, Sval? Can you make him apologize?"

"That's a mutual effort." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Yeah, I'll go talk to him. Feel free to take your anger out on Denmark in the mean time." I rushed off, only half kidding about the Denmark comment.

By the time I found England, it was about five pm. He had made his way from the room where the Black Magic Club meets to the third floor locker room. I was standing outside, repeatedly wrapping on the door.

"England, please come out. I just want to talk." I was pretty sure I sounded less then sensitive. I heard movement inside, but no one came out.

"Go away." England said bluntly.

"Come on Iggy," I said, using his nick name, "Talking about it will make you feel better."

"Go away." He repeated.

Okay, now I was mad. "Like hell, I'll go away, England! If you don't get out here in three seconds, I'm coming in there!" I waited and started counting.

"One" Nope, still in.

"Two" No England.

"Three!" I burst open the door and stormed in. I nearly had a nosebleed. England was in the company of the track team. France was sitting next to him, not saying anything and looking quite dejected. No doubt from failing to comfort him. Prussia was in the process of taking his shirt off. China was in his tank top and boxers. Canada was taking of his sweat pants, and Denmark was standing next to Prussia in his boxers.

"I-I-I…" I stammered, unable to put words into a sentence.

"Aii! Get out, aru!" China yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought England was a-alone!" I mentally smacked myself. That sounded so wrong.

"Svalbard, please, get out!" Canada cried-whispered at me.

"Leave her alone, guys." It was Prussia, he hooked his arm around me and said, "You can't blame her for wanting to see us-."

"Get _off_!" I shoved Prussia off me and grabbed England's wrist, tugging him out of the room. When we were outside, he snatched his wrist back.

"I'm not going to apologize to her!' He growled.

"Oh, yes, you are. And she will apologize to you, too." I was ticked now.

"Why should I apologize to her?" He challenged.

"Why? Why?! WHY?! Because you insulted her, that's why! And the only reason she insulted you is because you provoked her! Get your butt in gear; work up some courage, because we are going to talk to Romania!" I snatched his arm back, and tugged him back to Romania's utility closet. I kicked open the door and threw him inside.

"You two. Talk. Now." I waited. Nothing happened.

"_NOW_." I hissed.

England started, "I'm not apologizing to her."

"He started it." Romania said.

"No, you did."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"ENOUGH!" I roared, "Both of you are at fault. Both of you are _always _at fault! You always start a lovers quarrel, then one of you takes it too far, and the other says something else stupid. The, it's up to ME to fix it! You two always let you're pride cloud your judgment! You're both exactly like Prussia. Scratch that. You're both worse then Prussia! Stop being to freaking conceded and apologize to each other already!" Okay…. Maybe I went too far…

"You know, she's right, love."

Or maybe I didn't .

Romania sighed, "Maybe I did get a bit carried away…"

"And I shouldn't have said what I did, sorry 'bout that."

"And I shouldn't have either."

England smiled, "And perhaps you're not _just _like Edward Cullen."

"Yup, she's like Carlyle!" I snickered.

Romania whacked me over the head, "Quiet you!" She was smiling, though.

England and Romania were on good terms again, all was right in the world (except for the fact the Denmark is still a country). My work here was done, and I was right proud of myself. Let me assure you, however, that there is a lot more adventure to come in Hetalia Academy.

" Thanks, Sval." Romania said to me, "You're a life saver."

"What else am I here for?"


End file.
